1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to mobile power sprayers such as power washers and paint sprayers. In particular, the present invention relates to a mobile power sprayer wherein the components are modular; that is, they are adapted to be easily assembled onto and disassembled from a wheeled frame without the need for tools.
2. Discussion of Background
Power washers, for example, are often used to wash large items such as houses to remove mold and mildew. Power washers are usually rented for the duration of use and then transported to and from the location of use. Weighing well over 100 pounds, a power washer can be lifted by two adults onto the back of a pickup truck. However, it is much too heavy and awkward for a single adult to lift onto or off of a truck or from the trunk of a car. These washers are also too large for transporting in car trunks.
Mobile power sprayers are known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,797,743 presents an insecticide/herbicide sprayer with a gasoline engine. The sprayer is composed of individual components that are bolted to each other and also to a movable cart.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,865,255 teaches a sprayer for herbicides and insecticides wherein a bi-level cart is formed to receive a reservoir, a battery and an electric pump. The upper level of the cart holds a removable reservoir, while the lower level houses a dedicated battery and pump.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,831,849 teaches a spray washer where all the components are mounted on a skid. The skid can be placed on a trailer by a fork lift and can be transported as a complete unit.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,680,786 teaches a spraying apparatus that provides for the easy removal of the reservoirs of cleaning solution. However, the remainder of the components, i.e. the pump and the motor, are dedicated to the unit. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 2,719,754 teaches a portable sprayer that has a reservoir that is removable from a wheeled hand truck. The truck also carries a mounted gasoline engine and a pump with flow control valve.
One problem associated with many current modular designs is the method of fastening the components to the cart or skid. The majority of these designs employ bolts, screws, wing nuts or the like to fasten the components. These methods are time-consuming, increase the difficulty of assembly, require tools, and create the possibility of injury.
Because present power spray washers are not modularized, there is a lack of flexibility in meeting specific washing needs. Specifically, because the pump and motor are dedicated to the unit, it is impossible to select individual components that meet the requirements of a particular application. More importantly, the motor used in a power washer could power a paint sprayer but is dedicated to the power washer. Therefore, two separate units are used when a house painter, for example, wants to first wash a house with a power washer in preparation for painting and then paint the house with a paint sprayer.
Therefore, them is a need for a power spraying apparatus that can be transported in individual, light-weight components, is easy to assemble, and provides flexibility in enabling the user to tailor the apparatus for a particular task.